Eternal Dream Guardian Pretty Cure Especial Inédito
by Silvercutetamer
Summary: "Las cosas se calman después de haber derrotado al Escuadrón del miedo, pero... ¿¡Porqué ahora hay un barco gigante en el cielo? ¿Piratas? ¿Quitarle al mundo su color? ¡Eso no tiene sentido, pero todos sufren y yo los protegeré! ¡Con el poder de las 35 Pretty Cure existentes!"


**Eternal Dream Guardian Pretty Cure Especial Inédito:**

 **¡Pretty Cure vs El Legendario Pirata Monocromo!**

En un día normal en la Ciudad de Miraitoai, Airu paseaba a su cachorro comúnmente por el parque:

-"¡Rawf!"-ladró el cachorro intentando acelerar el paso

-"¡Espera, Õkaru!"-exclamó Airu quien casi era arrastrada por el cachorro

-"Jamás lo había visto tan emocionado-merii"-dijo Mary dentro de la bolsa de Airu y luego sintió un escalofrío-"¡Algo se acerca!

-"¿¡Ehh!? ¿Tan pronto?"-exclamó Airu poniéndole un alto al cachorro y vio de frente a una chica rubia que se encontraba de espaldas, se le quedó mirando un largo rato y la chica rubia lo notó y también la volteó a mirar cuando de repente cayó un relámpago entre ellas y ambas saltaron para alejarse

-"¿Q-Qué fue eso?"-dijo la chica rubia algo alterada, el relámpago que había caído tomó forma de ancla

-"¿Un ancla? ¿Qué hace eso en este lugar…?"-se preguntó Airu, luego esta extendió una aura gris que absorbió los colores de todo dejándolo en gris a excepción de Airu y sus mascotas, y también la chica

-"¡Airu, mira-merii!"-dijo Mary apuntando a las personas que yacían en el suelo sin alguna señal de vida, parecían estatuas. Airu miró esto bastante sorprendida

-"¡Arrf! ¡Arrf!"-Õkaru comenzó a ladrar al cielo donde un cúmulo de nubes grises se formaba y de él, salió un barco pirata que era completamente negro

-"¿Un barco flotante? ¿Qué rayos está pasando?"-se preguntó Airu, notó que la chica al lado de ella no había sido petrificada como los demás, lo cual se le hizo extraño

-"¡Allí abajo, escuchen detenidamente!"-exclamó una voz proveniente del barco y en la cornisa apareció alguien con un megáfono-"Mi nombre es Incolón, soy el pirata más temido de este mundo"-era un hombre vestido de pirata, cuyo cuerpo estaba dividido en los colores blanco y negro y sus ojos ambos tenían parches

-"¿Incolún…?"-preguntó Airu levantándose

-"¡NO!"-gritó él en el megáfono-"¡ES INCOLÓN! ¡Ya sabes, como el explorador español!"

-"Le explicas a la persona equivocada-merii…"-mencionó Mary haciendo referencia a la mala memoria de Airu para Historia

-"¡Lo que sea!"-Incolón se repuso-"Yo, el pirata monocromo, voy a robar todos los colores de este mundo y dejarlo en un triste gris"

-"¡Que cruel!"-exclamó Airu

-"Sin embargo…parece que hay una inmensa fuente colorida aquí…"-dijo el pirata volteando a las chicas-"¡Denme sus poderes coloridos, Pretty Cure!"

-"¿Poderes coloridos?"-preguntó Airu

-"Creo que se refiere a las esferas del Corazón Sagrado-merii"-le susurró Mary

-"¡Si ese es el caso, jamás te las daré!"-exclamó seria-"¡Vamos, Mary!"

-"¡Lucy!"-exclamó la chica rubia y una hada kyuubi apareció a su llamado

-"Pretty Cure Lovely Make-Up!"

-"Pretty Cure Future Make-Up!"-se transformaron en un destello y ambas Pretty Cure se prepararon para atacar

-"¡Ahora, devuelve a todos sus colores!"-exclamó Love

-"No perdonaré a alguien que le quita algo tan preciado a los demás de esa manera"-exclamó la chica que se había convertido en una Cure blanca con coletas rubias captando la atención de Airu

-"Un momento…"-Airu volvió en sí reconsiderando los hechos

-"¿Así que tiene que ser a la fuerza?"-dijo Incolón y desde su barco empezaron a caer lianas a los lados-"¡Vayan, marineros!"-ordenó a un montón de hombres musculosos que tenían su cuerpo totalmente gris y con una pañoleta cubriendo su cabeza y ojos

-"¡Arrg!"-gruñeron estos empezando a deslizarse por las lianas y se vinieron en una gran colonia que corrió a las Cures

-"¡Son demasiados!"-exclamó Love sudando

-"¡Vamos!"-exclamó la Cure blanca sosteniendo un bastón y yendo al ataque

-"¡Espera, tengo que preguntarte algo!"-exclamó Love siguiéndola, la Cure blanca corrió hacia los marineros y chocó contra ellos a toda velocidad, las espadas curvas de estos chocaron contra su Bastón y ella lo alzó con fuerza y lo usó como bate para mandar a volar a muchos de ellos, entonces hizo desaparecer su arma y se dirigió a enfrentarlos con los puños

-"¡Increíble!"-Love detuvo su corrida viéndola y varios marineros la rodearon en su distracción-"¿Ehhh?"-cuando estos atacaron en estampida, Love comenzó a darles frente golpeándolos y saltando para esquivar sus golpes

-"¡Este! ¡La Pretty Cure de color blanco!"-exclamó Love mientras peleaba-"¿Me escuchas?"-pero la Cure estaba tan metida en su cuento que no le escuchó, uno de los marineros agarró su pierna y Love se enfadó-"Sabes, estoy tratando de iniciar una conversación aquí"-exclamó dándole un puño en el rostro y luego descendió con una patada en el centro formando un cráter para hacerlos caer.

Por otro lado, los marineros que luchaban con la otra Cures intentaron atacar alineados:

-"¡Tomen esto!"-exclamó ella dándole un fuerte golpe al primero y haciendo que todos cayeran en fila

-"¡Maravilloso!"-Love se le acercó-"Tú también eras una Pretty Cure…"-empezó-"¿Trabajas por tu cuenta no es así? ¡Yo también! ¿Oye, oye, cuál es tu nombre?"

-"Esa no es información importante en esta situación…"-le respondió ella algo incómoda de su emoción-"¡Cuidado!"-exclamó al ver venir a un marinero atacar a Love por atrás desde arriba y usó un objeto en forma de polvera para crear estrellas filosas-"Pretty Cure Star Swift!"-exclamó lanzándolas al marinero, mientras que Love se agachó pensando que sería atacada

-"¡A-A-Amarillo!"-exclamó el marinero cuando las estrellas lo cortaron y un corazón amarillo bombeo en su pecho para luego volverse un marinero amarillo y cayó al suelo

-"¿Ahh? ¿Q-Qué ocurrió?"-Love volteó y el marinero amarillo se levanto removiéndose la pañoleta de los ojos

-"Eso dolió... ¿D-Donde estoy?"-exclamó confundido y un poco adolorido

-"Lo atacaste y se volvió amarillo…"-dijo Love-"¡Eso es!"-exclamó con una idea y justo allí, los demás marineros volvieron a levantarse

-"Oye, compañera"-le dijo la rubia con un sonrojo de pena-"Hagamos que vean un salpicón de color"

-"¡Si!"-exclamó Love a su plan y fue ella la primera en arrancar a atacar-"¡Bien, hoy tendrán un trato especial!"

{OST de fondo: Pretty Cure All Stars transformation}

Love giró el primer corazón de su broche con fuerza haciendo que los demás giraran a la misma velocidad y tomó su Lovely Lipstick:

-"¡Primero verán los colores iniciales!"-saltó tocando su broche con el labial y pintó sus labios de color negro-"Pretty Cure Black Thunder Kiss!"-exclamó creando un gran corazón negro electrizante que los impactó arrancando hasta la tierra

-"¡Negro!"-exclamaron los impactados volviéndose completamente de un color negro brillante

-"¡Siguiente! ¡Pretty Cure White Thunder Kiss!"-exclamó con los labios de color blanco haciendo que un corazón blanco pequeño atravesara con velocidad los pechos de varios de ellos

-"¡B-Blanco!"-después de ellos, Love aterrizó en el suelo con los labios de color amarillo brillante-"Luminous…"-hizo aparecer un corazón amarillo luminoso-"…Fast Action Kiss!"-este se convirtió velozmente en un corazón arcoirizado y los marineros que atacaron este escudo fueron repelidos velozmente

-"¡Luminoso~!"

-"¡Te encargo el resto!"-exclamó la Cure blanca mientras corría hacia el barco

-"¡Ahora doble!"-exclamó Love con sus labios de color fucsia y verde claro-"Blooming Bright Land Kiss!"-lanzó un beso hacia el suelo y un gran círculo verde apareció lanzando esferas resplandecientes fucsias

-"¡Fucsia~! ¡Verde~!"

-"Windy Egret Dash Kiss!"-lanzó un beso de color azul cielo y de él surgieron garzas blancas que picotearon a los marineros

-"¡Blanco~! ¡Cielo!"

Cure Love aún emocionada siguió atacando, ahora tenía los labios rosas:

-"Dream Spray…"-lanzó una ducha de luz rosa

-"Rouge Flare…"-lanzó un remolino de fuego

-"Lemonade Whip..."-lanzó látigos amarillos

-"Mint Defense…"-arrastró un escudo verde con forma de mariposa

-"Aqua Ring…"-los encerró en varios anillos de agua

-"Milky Burst…"-golpeó a algunos con una explosión en forma de rosa azul

Luego tomó un suspiro y exclamó:

-"Go! Go! Kiss~!"-creando una reacción en cadena de:

-"¡Rosa!"

-"¡Rojo!"

-"¡Amarillo!"

-"¡Verde!"

-"¡Azul!"

-"¡Púrpura~~~!"

Y entonces…

-"Peach Punch Kiss!"-los golpeó con un puño rosa

-"Berry Shower Kiss!"-una lluvia refrescante azul

-"Pine Healing Kiss!"-creó un aura sanadora para pintar a algunos de amarillo

-"Passion Illusion Kiss!"-les encerró en una ilusión donde se los llevaba un huracán rojo

-"Blossom Hyper Kiss!"-flores de cerezo los atacaron con gran velocidad

-"Marine Block Kiss!"-exclamó lanzándoles un bloque azul encima

-"¡Cían!"

-"Sunshine Destruction Kiss!"-una explosión dorada lanzada desde un gran girasol

-"¡Dorado~!"

-"Moonlight Beam Kiss!"-un rayo plateado que los lanzó por los aires

-"¡Plateado~!"

-"Melody Force Kiss!"-formó una nota rosa en su mano derecha

-"Rhythm Force Kiss!"-y una blanca en la izquierda para empujar con ellas varios marineros y hacerlo estallar

-"Soul Beat Kiss!"-creó grandes ondas destructivas que sonaban como una guitarra

-"Muse Spread Kiss!"-encerró a varios en una gran burbuja chispeante con forma de corchea

-"¡Naranja~!"

-"Love ¿No te cansas de esto-merii?"-le preguntó Mary con una gotita en el rostro

-"Para nada, puedo seguir con esto todo el día"-dijo ella con una sonrisa, luego apuntó hacia el barco pues un marinero iba a cortarle la cuerda a su compañera

-"Happy Shining Kiss!"-lanzó un rayo brillante en forma de corazón para derribarlo y luego saltó hacia allá y agarró la cuerda para empezar a subir

-"¡Bien!"-la Cure blanca ya había llegado a la cubierta donde Incolón le esperaba sosteniendo un florete con apariencia de pincel

-"Oh…una blanca…"-dijo interesado-"¡Drenarte la alegría será todo un placer!"

-"¡Solo inténtalo!"-exclamó ella a modo de reto mientras preparaba su Bastón

-"Sunny Burning Kiss!"-exclamó Love quemando las cuerdas del barco y que los demás marineros no bajasen, mientras algunos se le acercaban, ella podía ver de fondo a la Cure blanca peleando espada contra Bastón en las velas-"¡Bien! ¡Terminemos el trabajo por aquí!"

-"Peace Lightning Kiss!"-Love lanzó una descarga eléctrica hacia varios de ellos

-"March Impact Kiss!"-y acabó con la última horda con una esfera de aire comprimido-"¡Debo alejar este barco de aquí!"

-"Beauty Snowstorm Kiss!'-exclamó lanzando una tormenta de nieve hacia la cadena del ancla para que se debilitara y rompiera, haciendo que el barco comenzara a flotar más alto

{Fin del OST}

-"¡Bien!"-celebró, Incolón peleaba contra Future viendo que esta tenía la guardia en bajo

-"¡Toma esto!"-exclamó el pirata lanzando un chorro de tinta gris de su florete hacia Cure Love

-"¡Oye, cuidado!"-exclamó la blanca y luego saltó para salvarla haciendo que le dieran por la espalda

-"¡No!"-Love vio esto impactada, la Cure blanca cayó al suelo y ella la socorrió-"¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes oírme?"-luego vio que poco a poco se quedaba gris

-"Va una, falta la otra"-dijo el pirata con confianza aterrizando cerca de ellas-"Eres problemática…acabaste con mis marineros y encima desanclaste mi barco…"

-"¿Cómo debería quitarte ese brillante color?"-Love se enojó con él y nuevamente volvió a atacar

-"Heart Explosion Kiss!"-exclamó lanzándose contra él en un aura rosada y atravesándole como si nada pero él no sintió dolor alguno

-"Diamond Freezing Kiss!"-lanzó una ráfaga congelante hacia él, quien lo detuvo con su florete para devolvérselo

-"Rosetta Shield Kiss!"-Love se protegió así misma y a Future del ataque anterior y retrocedió dejándola apoyada en el mástil

-"Cutting Sword Kiss!"-exclamó lanzando corazones lilas afilados que solo le rasgaron un poco, entonces el pirata lanzó una onda transparente como agua hacía ella con su florete y ella lo esquivó a tiempo. Sin embargo, se puso de rodillas al estar agotada:

-"Parece que usaste demasiado poder ¿no?"-Incolón le apuntó con su florete-"Igual, ninguno de esos ataques podría darme color"

-"¡Hasta la vista!"-exclamó apunto de partirla a la mitad de una estocada

-"Ace Mirage Shoot!"-exclamó alguien detrás y un rayo de color carmín alejó a Incolón de Love, cuando ella volteó a mirar era la Cure blanca, quien ahora estaba de pie

-"¡Con este son 34!"-exclamó ella-"¡No subestimes el poder de nuestros brillantes colores!"

-"¿Pero Cómo…?"-dijo sorprendido el pirata monocromo, ella había restaurado su color con el aura plateada de su hermoso sueño

-"¡Levántate, es hora de acabar con esto!"-le dijo a Love, ella se levantó forzadamente

-"Uno más…¡Puedo hacer un ataque más!"-exclamó Love con determinación

-"¿No se los dije? ¡Esos ataques no funcionarán en mi!"-dijo él enojado

-"Tal vez no individuales…"-Love tocó su broche-"¡Pero las Pretty Cure siempre combinamos nuestras fuerzas…"-dijo lanzando las esferas del Corazón Sagrado

-"…en todo momento! "-exclamó la blanca recibiéndolas en su Polvera y luego poniéndose frente a Love

-"¡Ahora, recibe el arcoíris de 35 luces!"-exclamaron ambas, luego la cure blanca puso las esferas en su Bastón

-"Pretty Cure Max Luminario Shoot!"-exclamó lanzándole una bola de luz negra y blanca que al impactarle se convirtió en arcoíris y pintó su cabello de ese tono

-"Splash Double Stream!"-cuatro torrentes de la luz de los espíritus cubrieron sus brazos cambiándolos a los colores naranja y azul, verde y rosa claro

-"Milky Five Explosion!"-varias rosas pequeñas cubrieron sus dedos y estallaron pintándolos de los colores de las Pretty Cure 5

-"Fresh Heart Shoot!"-un trébol de cuatro hojas con los colores de las Fresh colorearon su pecho

-"HeartCatch Flower!"-cuatro flores rodearon sus piernas y pies pintándolos de los colores de las HeartCatch

-"Suite Harmony Finale!"-Incolón fue rodeado por pentagramas que lo ataron pintando su piel

-"Smile Burst Shoot!"-una explosión dorada de cinco colores pintó el resto de su traje

-"DokiDoki Trump Fan!"-exclamó con fuerza creando un abanico de cartas que pintó completamente su barco

-"Charged! Dai Happiness Aura!"- alzó su bastón creando una gran aurora de cuatro colores que devolvieron el cielo a su color original

-"Quadruple Princess Key!"-tiró cuatro llaves de color rosa, azul marino, amarillo y rojo escarlata que devolvieron el color a la tierra y todo encima de ella

-"¡Cure Love completa nuestro arcoíris!"-le dijo a su compañera quien saltó hacia el villano con el Lovely Lipstick en sus manos-"¡Toma!"-la Blanca le lanzó su Polvera y Love asomó la punta en el espejo de esta haciendo que tomara un color blanco

-"¡Aquí termina!"-una estrella con un corazón dentro se forma en sus dos manos-"Pretty Cure Rainbow Star Lovely Kiss!"-exclamó lanzándolo directamente hacia él

-"¡No! ¡Imposible!"-dijo este aterrado intentando usar su florete para evitarlo pero no se podía mover por tanto color recibido

-'¡Ahhh!"-Love lanzó el ataque directo a sus ojos y los parches se destruyeron tomando el color de estas y acabando con Incolón

-"¡A-Arcoiris~~~!"-exclamó este cayendo desmayado al suelo.

Después, las dos Cures miraron al pirata inconsciente:

-"Ya veo…así que solamente quería ser de colores también…"-supuso Love

-"En sí el negro y el blanco son colores así que…puede que estés algo equivocada…"-dijo la blanca

-"Por cierto, ya que terminamos…"-antes de poder preguntarle algo más, otro barco más grande apareció en el cielo

-"¿¡Ehh!? ¿Qué es eso?"-exclamaron sorprendidas

-"¡Pirata Monocromo, Incolón!"-exclamó alguien en ese barco-"¡Quedas detenido por cruzar la frontera dimensional!"-era la Armada del Paraíso de las Embarcaciones quienes un rato después metieron a todos los marineros e aquel barco y lo transportaron con ellos de vuelta a su mundo

-"Muchas gracias por su ayuda, guerreras legendarias"-dijo el capitán

-"No lo agradezca…"-dijo Love-"Cuiden bien de Incolún"- el pirata despertó mientras ya se iban y mientras el barco comenzaba su viaje le exclamó:

-"¡QUÉ ME LLAMO INCOLÓN!"-entonces desapareció como una estrellita.

Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, Airu vio que la chica de antes se retiraba:

-"¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?"-le preguntó, la chica se detuvo y volteó a mirarla

-"Tengo que atender ciertos asuntos"-dijo seria-"Airu Mihara…hasta que nos volvamos a ver, me despido"

-"¿Ehh?"-a su desconcierto, la chica se fue volando usando el Bastón de antes y junto a su hada

-"Este fue un día muy extraño-merii"-dijo Mary sosteniendo a Õkaru de su correa

-"Si, pero…"-Airu se veía deprimida-"¡Me hubiese gustado al menos que me dijera su nombre!"-exclamó algo enfadada haciendo eco en el parque.

FIN

 _Nota de la Autora:_

Supongo que se preguntan "¿Qué…demonios fue eso?", no pues digamos que cuando estaba falta de inspiración decidí encontrarla en los Super Sentai… y terminó en esto :'v

Prometo que el 56 saldrá pronto. Bye ^-^/


End file.
